


Nighty Routine Interruption

by NiteStorm



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [2]
Category: Shadow Hunters TV - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Bane-Lightwood Family Issues, Comedy, Cute, Drama, Fluffy, Malec Established Relationship, Multi, Overly Dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStorm/pseuds/NiteStorm
Summary: Summary: With a major shift in winter weather New York is hit with the worst blizzard in twenty years, causing the power to go out throughout the state, interrupting the Lightwood-Bane nightly routine.





	Nighty Routine Interruption

Nighty Routine Interruption 

With a major shift in winter weather New York is hit with the worst blizzard in twenty years, causing the power to go out throughout the state, interrupting the Lightwood-Bane nightly routine.

Malec in full leadership mode on their phones, as their boy’s cheer there isn’t gonna be school tomorrow, cutting the lights back off after their Papa magically returned power to their home. Rushing to the kitchen with plans to make smores in the fireplace. Rafael (8) and Max (5) actually think they’re gonna have sugar after 7 p.m. 

“Papa we need fire.” Rafael excitedly tugging on Magnus’ silk shirt as he talks on the phone.

“Alexander Rafael needs fire.” Magnus lovingly calls out pulling away from his phone conversation with Catarina for a split second, then returns. Alec nods his head okay listening to Luke and Jace on a three-way call.

“NOoooo.” Malec yell out in unison realizing what their son just asked for; quickly ending their phone conversations agreeing that everyone will meet at the institute.

Magnus alerts by fire message for all warlocks to keep hospital generators working and then speaks with Raphael. 

With Alec corralling their overly excited boys to gather a few of their things, because they going to spend the night at the Institute.

Magnus instantly knowing he should have handled the gathering of essentials once they meet back in the living room. Seeing neither of his loves have shoes or coats, but there’s several plastic pirate swords, video game cases and the almighty black Nike backpack. Okay he may or may not have mentioned that his gorgeous husband was too young for a briefcase, but he was thinking more on the line of a nice leather cucci satchel not a plain black Nike backpack.

~*~*~*~*~

Portal into their private suite at the Institute; around nine o’clock definitely past the boy’s bedtime by the whining, they’re not sleepy . . . they want to play in/see the snow, need smores, more than several why do they have to go to bed when school has been canceled. 

Alec gives Max his normal nightly bath and dresses him in his favorite Spiderman (Thanks to Simon) pajamas, explaining he can watch cartoons till Rafe finishes his bath, then he must go to bed . . . sleep; as Magnus monitors several screens in their small off to the side office, with his little mini-me glued to his side. 

“You okay?” Alec asks as he lovingly kissing the top of both boy’s heads.

“We’re okay.” Magnus lovingly assures.

“Okay.” Alec says giving him a quick kiss, then rushes out the door.

“Okay.” Magnus smiles. 

~*~*~*~*~

In the Op center Alec joins Jace, Luke with Maryse by his side organizing werewolf’s and shadow hunters to help with the many NYPD 911 calls. Maryse instantly in a much better mood knowing her precious grandchildren are now within the protective Lightwood-Bane institute walls. 

Raphael and Simon with Izzy by his side organizing vampires to nursing/assisting living homes in the city, to assure the elderly are as comfortable as possible, with warm blankets, food and proper medication. Opening the ground floor of the Hotel Dumort for the homeless.

King Merlion with several of his knights protectively humming protection over nature.

~*~*~*~*~

Max content watching cartoons, Magnus assumes as he oversees an overly whinny Rafael that thinks he really needs to be helping his father, that he’s a shadow hunter.

“I’ve never met a shadow hunter with missing teeth.” Magnus lovely softly mentions; and Rafael quickly rinses off his toothbrush and places the proper amount of toothpaste and begins to properly brush.

Magnus peeks into the sitting room and doesn’t see Max; who sleepy decided it was Daddy time.

“Just like Nanny’s.” Rafael mumbles with a mouth full of toothpaste, feeling his brother is with their father.

Magnus recalling the disaster trying to convince Max that it was truly okay/safe to sleep without his Daddy, when everyone visited Maryse’s and Luke country home for a fun weekend, and Alec got called away by the Clave.

“Brush.” Magnus fatherly states, magically redressing in fresh street clothes.

“He’s not going to sleep without Dad.” Rafael brotherly points out.

“Got it all under control My Love.” Magnus lovingly assures; knowing his little shadow hunter is correct.

~*~*~*~*~

With a loving hold on Rafael’s hand Magnus finds Alec in the op center addressing shadow hunters, warlocks, werewolf, vampires and seelies as he tightly/lovingly holds their sleeping blue warlock son against his chest that’s dressed in superman pajamas.

Stress from the worst blizzard in twenty years seems to lift from the room as Magnus and Rafael join Alec and sleeping Max.

~*~*~*~*~

The Shadow Council stop vandalism, idiot mundane needing to joy ride and other’s that can’t seem to go without milk and bread for a few hours, and then the state that doesn’t seem to have enough properly working snow plows to keep the roads safe. Everyone cheering as mundane news report no deaths, that the worst is over.

~*~*~*~*~

The boys with their Nanna; Magnus and Alec portal across the state to assure everything is truly running well.

Around the tenth hour into the blizzard; mundane’s seemingly able to put one foot in front of the other safely.

Alec and Magnus totally exhausted enter their suite to find Madize has replaced the sofa with a twin bed, and they gently place loving kisses on their god daughter’s forehead adjusting blankets around her and then head off to their bedroom.

Magnus softly snaps his fingers and they’re both dressed in cozy sleepwear, and after a few soft exhausted kisses and love you’s; sleepily crawl into bed lovingly nuzzling their sleeping boys between them.

“Chairman . . . Church.” Magnus sleepily agitatedly moans as his hand reaches for Alec’s over the boys and feels cat fur between them.

“Sleep.” Alec sleepily lovingly moans interlocking their fingers over Chairman Meow and Church in cat forms . . . that at the moment seem content . . . purring.

Alec silently thanks his father in law for protecting their boy’s through mundane madness and keeping rogue demons at bay as he drifts off to sleep.

Side Note: Madize adjusted Max’s institute bedroom for Luke & Maryse and Rafael’s for Shadow Hunters families that don’t live at the institute. That’s why the boys were in their parent’s bed.

After what seems to Rebecca as the billionths time; assuring her brother that their mother and her are safe. Simon & Izzy exhausted pass out in her old room; that truly is just a holding spot for her many clothes and shoes.

Cheers With Lots Of Shadow Hunters TV Fan Fiction Love,  
Nite Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Question 😊 Why didn’t Magnus stop the blizzard? He could have but the shadow world is there to protect mundanes not interfere.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, it will be Greatly Appreciated.


End file.
